The Perfect Con
by independent04
Summary: Neal can't forget about Kate,he has to find out what happened on plane and to fill this mission he needs one more thing-a perfect cover.That's where his friend Anna comes in. She agrees to help him, but gets totally surprised when he offers her a marri
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok, so it goes out to all the people who like "White Collar" tv series ;) hope you like it. message and rate? Would really appreciate it:)**_

"Wow, I'm getting married, it's a little bit ridicolous, isn't it?" I sighed, staring at my reflection in the mirror.

"The only ridiculous thing in this whole story is your groom." Alex replied placing the veil on my face.

"Oh, so now you think he's funny?" I laughed watching her every move.

"Always did, but hey, what can i do? I just have this thing for... wrong guys and it appears that you've got the same syndrome." she finished what she was doing and put her arms around my waist, placing her head on my shoulder. "I can't believe it, not so long ago we were just kids running around in your backyard and then.."

"An now we're grown ups and we do what we have to." i interrupted.

"Yeah, you just skipped the part when you became a fed and agreed to marry my sort of ex." she finished.

"Look, Alex. I'm doing it to help him, ok? He'll owe me one. It's not like we can't get a divorce and you know that we will as soon as he finds out what he need to know. besides, it's going to be fun." I tried to calm her down at least a little bit. She managed to smile, but deep in her eyes I could see, that she didn't like the whole marrige idea. Not one bit.

After all it wasn't everyday when your best friend, who was almost like a sister, got to marry the man you've always dreamet of. Even if it's just for show, even, if it's just a favour. Because that's exactly what it was. Neal Caffrey, the con man number one, was my best friend since... well pretty much a long time. I've met him through Alex, so she kinda started the whole thing.

Now, that his beloved girl- Kate- died in... so called accident, he needed my help. He needed some connections, he had to gain trust from crtain people and that's where i came in. And who could be more trustworthy, than husband of a quite good federal agent? Even if he's former convit, hey, we do believe in finding a good way after being so long on the wrong one,right?

This marrige was nothing more than fun and some sort of buisness for me. Besides, i also wanted to find out what exactly happened to Kate and if it was our only chance, then why not?

"Why are you even so dressed up? This whole dress and the veil? It's not like we're in the church and you're going to have a huge party afterwards." she complained once again.

"Alex i get it. It is not comfortable and I know that you're the only actuall guest on our wedding. I know that we're not in church, just in registry, but even though i want to make it righ, at least in one small piece. Besides, i've always liked nice dresses."

She nodded. that was just the way i am. after a week of running around in tight trousers and jackets i wanted to wear something that i actually really liked.

"Ok, i get it. or at least try to, but i'm on a good way, right? Now let's get going, you don't want to be late for your own wedding? Your groom and his best man are probably already getting impatient."

"Wait, wait! BEst man?" i asked before she managed to opem the door.

"Yeah, you didn't think Mozzie would miss it?" she whispered, stepping aside, so i could walk out to the clerk's office.

Now it was getting even more interesting.

"Oh, great, i think we're all here, so we can begin." Clerk said looking at me with a small smile. he was an old man with grey hair and too much of a belly. Mozzie was standing next to him dressed in his bronwn suit and a bow tie. he seemed nervous, never liked official places, expecially when they were working fo US goverment, but he had to accept it this once.

And there was my man.. ok, it's a bit of understatement. There was my fiance, waiting for me in one of his best suits, holding his hat in a hand, smiling at me. He wanted to encourage me with that smile and i have to say tha he reached his goal. everything would be perfect. It would be if only it wasn't a damn con.

"Anna." he said reaching a hand in my direction. I smiled and gave him mine, so we were now standing next to each other.

The imitation of priest (ok, i know he wasn't even an imitation of one, but still sounds better than clerk, right?) started a ceremony and all we had to do was to repeat his words, i was pretty good at this. it went fine 'till the usuall "I do" part. after that it got a little bit awkward. After all we weren't kissing each other every single day. to be honest i'm pretty sure we kissed just once or twice in our friendship career.

I slowly turned my face to look at him. One part of me liked the whole idea, but the other one wasn't pretty sure of that. Neal placed his hand on my cheek and winked at me, slowly and gently pulling me closer. i closed my eyes and a sceond later felt his lips touching mine. it was quick but sensible.

We got to my car and couldn't help laughing. Mozzie and Alex were looking at us as though we had words "insanity" written on our forheads, but that was just how we felt about it. As it was another great adventure and we wanted to take from it as many things as possible.

"I still believe that marrying Miss Suit was a bda move." Mozzie tried to whisper it to Neal's ear, but unfotunetly for him, i've hard it.

"Well, in the matter of fact it's Mrs Suit now, Mozzie. Or wait. Maybe Mrs Caffrey suits me better?" I looked at him with a smile, sticking my tounge out. I liked him, he was an odd man, but funny and cute at the times, i'm pretty sure he liked me too, but couldn't show it, since i was working for the goverment or another Suits, as he liked to call us.

"Yes, federal agent Anna Caffrey, sounds good to me." Neal replied placing a hat on his head.

"So now what? Crazy honeymoon in Las Vegas?" Alex asked catching up on us.

"Oh, would love to, but duties call. They've found another body." I sighed checking my cell and reading the txt, one of my colleagues sent me a few minutes earlier.

"They won't do this without you? It's our wedding night." Neal laughed.

"Fake wedding." I corrected him fastening my seat belt. "And no, they won't do this without me, since noone knows about me getting married." I answered hitting the road.

That was the only imperfection in our ideal plan. We forgot that sooner or later we'd have to tell people we got married...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rate and message? **_

_"They won't do this without you? It's our wedding night." Neal laughed._

_"Fake wedding." I corrected him fastening my seat belt. "And no, they won't do this without me, since noone knows about me getting married." I answered hitting the road._

_That was the only imperfection in our ideal plan. We forgot that sooner or later we'd have to tell people we got married..._

* * *

><p>I drove home to change my clothes, it took me a little while, concidering the fact that damn wedding dress wasn not so easy to take off.<p>

"You really want to do this today?" Neal asked walking into the bathroom.

"Neal! Knoc forst, maybe?" I asked putting on my white t-shirt.

"Why would i? you're my wife. it's your obligation to walk around me naked." he laughed handing me my jacket.

"Yeah, well write a letter to St. Nick about it and i'll see what i can do, but for now i'm going to take care of a dead body. that's quite more rational, don't you think?" i winked at him andrushed downstairs to pick up some fruit that was supposed to be my dinner. i grabbed and apple and run out of my place, not even closing the door behind.

"I love you honey, have a good day at work." Neal appeard in the front door waving at me,which made all of my neighbours look my way.

"Great Neal, you're dead. count on that." i whispered to myself and drove back to work.

I was a member of a new behavioral unit in New York. We were doing sort of every single thing that was possible or needed to be done. No, i don't mean paper work, i mean field work. We were helping agnets from every division to create suspect's profile so they'd be able to catch the man even quicker. but that day we were running our own case. we've found the second body of a twenty five year old girl dropped somewhere in the woods right next to the city. it seemed pretty odd and since prass was all over us we had to handle the thing really quickly.

I stormed into my office, throwing the bag onto black leather couch. i grabbed the files placed on my desk and started to read them, trying to catch up on whatever i've missed.

"Where were you girl? I've been texting you whole morning." one of my colleagues, tall, dark haired guy Mike walked into the room with my cup filled with coffe.

"You're a life saviour Mike, thank you." i said and pretendet that i did not hear the question.

"I hope that at least it was worth it." he said and those words made me raise my head from all the papers i've been reading.

"what was worth it?"

"Whaterev it was you were doing, but it must've been something big, since i can still notice your grey eyeshadow." he winked at me as i started to nervously rub my eye.

"Hey Jessie, got anything yet?" i knocked and opened the door to our computer geek's office.

"Not really, there's too much of a mess even for me, but don't worry, i'll get it done by tomorrow." she smiled and bowed her head, showing me the place where i should sit down.

"Tomorrow's not good enough, i needed it for yesterday." i sighed and hid my head in my hands.

"What is wrong?" she asked turning herself from her desktop and looked at me curiously.

"Why do you think something's wrong?" i replied her with a question.

"I can see that. Anna, come on, for how longe we've been friends?" she asked placing her palm on my shoulder.

"A while." I said and shook my head with a smile. was i that obvious?

"It's him, isn't it? That Neal guy?" she's asked.

"Where does that come from?" i asked and tried to look surprised.

"You know,i may not be a psychologist, profiler or whoever you are, but i know people. i can tell when they have problem and since you're my friend my skills are even better, so i can tell you what's the thing you've got a problem with. and you have a problem with that weird sor of friend of yours." she laughed. Yeah, she definitely got me.

"He's not my friend, Jess."i started, but she interrupted me.

"Don't even try to deny it, you're..."

"He's my husband." i said and it took a moment since she was able to let out any word.

"He's your what? girl go to see a doctor or start usuing a proper dictionary, because i think, or at least hope, that you've used the wrong word." she said sitting even closer to me.

"I used the right one. we got married. this morning." i said and didn't take my eyes off her face, trying to somehow read her mind.

"You can't be serious." she started but i put my finger on my mouth, showing her to stop talking.

"One day, i promise i'll explain. for now all i can say that it's a favour, not a real deal." i said.

"A favour huh? i just don't want it to turn out that i'll have to pick up your heart off the floor afterwards." she warned me and i understood it just fine. she was afraid i was going to fall for him, but was it really even possible?i liked the guy but in a normal, friend sort of way.

"let me worry about it, ok?" i smiled at her and just then everything turned black.

"What the hell is going on?" i asked touching my gun. since there were no windows in her office, when the power went off we found ourselves in a complete darkness.

"i have no idea." she said and i could hear her fingers tapping the keybord, as though she was hoping that would help.

i stood up and opened the door. it appeared as though lights wen off in the whole building because it was quite shady on the corridors. i took out the lighter and walked to my office. it was quite immpossible, since such a thing has never happened before.

i walked into my office and didn't even got a chance to close the door behind because as soon as i stepped in i noticed someone sitting in my chair. i raised my gun up.

"Don't move." i hissed, not sure of what or who to expect.

"Wow. what is it people with you and your guns? why do you always have to point them at innocent people?" i heard Neal's voice. He seemed to be quite amused with this whole situation.

"Neal? what are you even doing here?" i asked hiding my gun back to where it was supposed to be.

"Oh, you know. twoo floors are not that much so i decided to pay you a vist." i could tell he was smiling.

"And you have no idea how come all the power's gone?" i asked, but didn't really expect an answer. to my surprise, i got one.

"I know, because i turned it off." he said and i could hear that he was proud of it.

"You did what?" i exclaimed shutting the door behind, so noone else could hear it.

"I cut the power off." he repeated.

"I heard it when you said it for the first time!" I yelled and couldn't believe that this sort of thing was really happening.

"Then why did you ask me again?" now he seemed confused.

"It was a rhetorical question!" i raised my hands to my head and brushed my hair with it.

"Aw..." that was all he had to say. "Well, i thought you could use a break." he said after a moment of silence.

"I have two dead bodies, and in that case i don't know what word 'break' means." I complained sitting on my desk.

"Since lights are out and it's not like you can do anything you're free, as the rest of the whole office." he said.

"Neal, i know you want to find out anything about Kate, but first i have to..." i started to explain but didn't actually get a chance since he's interrupted me.

"Today we do ourselves a break, tomorrow, we start working." he ordered, grabbed my hand and walked me out of my office.

Even though we were walking through the darkness i could still see him putting on one of those damn hats.


End file.
